


Sanders Shows Facts

by StarChild8



Series: Sanders Shows Circus [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Not a Story, Other, just some au facts, sanders shows circus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChild8/pseuds/StarChild8
Summary: Just some random facts about my circus au called Sanders Shows





	1. Basic

Basics:

  * Thomas F. Sanders- Ringmaster, head and owner of circus
  * Logan Hugo Conroy- tight rope walking
  * Patton Miles- tumbling, acro dancing
  * Roman Andrews- fire dancer, flag spinner
  * Virgil Curran- aerial silk, hoop and straps
  * Dolos Apate Curran- animal trainer, snake charmer
  * Emile Picani- acrobalance, hypnotism, flying trapeze
  * Remy Picani- acrobalance, flying trapeze
  * All do acrobatics together at the end of the show
  * Virgil and Dolos are brothers, Dolos is the elder by 3 years
  * Remy and Emile are married
  * Thomas, Patton, Logan, and Roman started off in a circus called “Vine”
  * They left to start their own circus called “Sanders Shows” on October 19th 2016
  * Vine just so happened to disband on January 17th 2017- a few months later
  * Some speculate that the four knew Vine was going to disband and that's why they left
  * Remy and Emile were recruited shortly after Sanders Shows was made
  * Dolos and Virgil were brought in a bit later
  * Only Thomas, Dolos and Roman have stage names 
      * Thomas is “Master Sanders”
      * Dolos is “De”
      * Roman is “Prince Roman”




	2. Thomas F. Sanders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facts about Thomas

Thomas F. Sanders

  * 29 years old
  * Ringmaster, head and owner of Sanders Shows
  * Does acrobatics at the end of the show with everyone else
  * Runs the show, but gets a lot of financial and other advice from Logan
  * Started off in the circus called Vine on April 14th 2011 doing acrobatics
  * Started Sanders Shows on October 19th 2016 with only himself, Logan, Patton, and Roman
  * Very friendly
  * Audiences love how he seamlessly transitions between acts
  * Singings out the introductions instead of shouting like every other ringmaster
  * The whole intro to the show is a song he wrote
  * Always makes sure his members are doing okay
  * Never forces anyone to do an act they don’t feel comfortable doing
  * His coat is the traditional red(the blood of angry men) tailcoat with gold embroidering the ends of the tails in swirls
  * Wears black pants and black top hat with gold swirls as well




	3. Logan Hugo Conroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facts about Logan

Logan Hugo Conroy

  * 27 years old
  * Tightrope walking
  * Does acrobatics at the end of the show with everyone else
  * Helps Thomas out with bookkeeping and giving advice
  * Started off in the circus called Vine
  * He was a second string acrobat- meaning he was talented but still in training
  * Would assist Thomas with his acts when asked or his other partner(s) couldn’t
  * Left Vine with Thomas to help
  * Learned to tightrope walk because he wanted something other than acrobats
  * Likes tightrope walking because it requires a lot of focus and balance- two things he excels at
  * Wears a single leotard that starts off black then fades to dark blue at mid-arms and midriff than grey at the legs
  * Logan’s middle name, Hugo, means “bright in mind and spirit” and intelligence
  * Logan’s last name is Conroy meaning “son of the hound” and comes from a long line of poets, historians, and educators
  * Logan wears glasses with the active/sports strap while doing tricks on the tightrope 
      * he needs to them to accurately see the wire and distances
      * he doesn’t use contacts because he just doesn’t want to




	4. Patton Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facts about Patton

Patton Miles

  * 31 years old
  * Tumbling, acro dancing
  * Does acrobatics at the end of the show with everyone else
  * Started off in the circus called Vine
  * He did several acro dances, but wasn’t allowed to do tumbling for unknown reasons
  * Left Vine with Thomas to help
  * Thomas allows him to do tumbling as long as he is safe about it
  * Roman’s uncle
  * Lowkey adopted Dosol and Virgil
  * The top is light blue crop top with beige paw prints
  * Bottoms are beige spandex(matching the paw prints)
  * Patton’s last name Miles means soldier, merciful, and gracious
  * Patton doesn’t use glasses nor contacts while doing acts 
      * he doesn’t need them- he just needs to see where objects are which he can do perfectly fine without aid
      * also not having glasses/contacts means the audience is blurry to him which helps because he gets anxiety sometimes




	5. Roman Andrews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facts about Roman

Roman Andrews

  * 16 years old
  * Fire dancer, flag spinner
  * Does acrobatics at the end of the show with everyone else
  * Started off in the circus called Vine
  * He was a trainee who showed great promise
  * Due to his young age, the Vine leaders wouldn’t let him perform often
  * Left Vine with Thomas to help
  * At Sander Shows, he is allowed to perform as long as he is safe- especially since he deals with fire
  * He has varies burn marks on his body from practice and performances
  * Patton and Thomas both fret over him when he burns himself
  * They then ban him from practicing or performing for two weeks to a month depending on how bad the burn was
  * Patton is his uncle
  * He tried to help Virgil when he first arrived, but Virgil wanted to be left alone
  * They became bitter rivals after that
  * He is the second youngest member
  * Wears a tight white shirt with red swirls and white slightly baggy pants while fire dancing
  * Wears a white leotard with a red stash and a gold cape that reaches down to his ankles while flag spinning
  * Roman’s last name Andrews means manly
  * Roman once tried to call Virgil by Vir and nearly got a black eye
  * Roman first joined the circus because he wanted to be like his uncle Patton




	6. Virgil Curran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facts about Virgil

Virgil Curran

  * 15 years old
  * Aerial silks, hoop and straps
  * Does acrobatics at the end of the show with everyone else
  * Dolos is his older brother by three years
  * Used to love watching performances with his mother at Vine before it disbanded
  * Was raised by his single mother
  * She died when he was 14
  * He went to watch a performance at Sanders Shows in memory of her with Dolos
  * Patton saw them and asked where their parents were
  * Virgil broke down crying, Dolos explained what happened
  * Patton immediately went to beg Thomas if they could stay
  * Thomas said yes
  * Roman tried to help him, but he was to depressed about his mom to be around anyone
  * They became bitter rivals after that 
  * Chose his acts because Dolos told him Roman was too scared to do aerial and he wanted to one up him
  * After some point, he became friends with Roman
  * He is actually terrified of his acts before he goes out into the ring
  * Roman helps calm him down and tells him that he’ll do okay
  * Youngest member
  * Wears a black leotard with purple plaid flowers randomly sown on
  * Dolos and Virgil’s last name Curran means spear and hero
  * Only Dolos is allowed to call Virgil “Vir”
  * Roman once tried to call Virgil by Vir and nearly got a black eye




	7. Dolos Apate Curran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facts about Dolos

Dolos Apate Curran

  * 18 years old
  * Animal trainer, snake charmer
  * Does acrobatics at the end of the show with everyone else
  * Virgil is his younger brother by three years
  * Was raised by his single mother
  * She died when he was 17
  * He went to watch a performance at Sanders Shows in memory of her with Virgil
  * Patton saw them and asked where their parents were
  * Virgil broke down crying, Dolos explained what happened
  * Patton immediately went to beg Thomas if they could stay
  * Thomas said yes
  * Dolos knew right away he wanted to work with animals- mainly snakes
  * Naturally talented with the animals- they seem to obey his every command the first time
  * Wears a black cape that conceals the rest of his clothes
  * It has holes wear his arms go through
  * Also wears yellow protective gloves
  * Deceit’s first name comes from Dolos: the Greek personified spirit of trickery, cunning deception, craftiness, treachery and guile
  * His middle name Apate is the Greek the personified spirit of deceit, deception, guile and fraud
  * Only Dolos is allowed to call Virgil “Vir”
  * Dolos’ favorite snake to work with is named Ceit
  * Together they are De and Ceit(Deceit)




	8. Remy and Dr Emile Picani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facts about Remy and Dr Emile Picani

Remy Picani

  * 25 years old
  * acrobalance, flying trapeze
  * Does acrobatics at the end of the show with everyone else
  * Married to Emile for about four and a half years
  * Tends to fall asleep during practices, but is always wide awake during performances
  * He also disappears a lot
  * No one asks where he goes
  * Emile trusts that he’s not doing anything bad
  * In truth he’s just off sleeping or going to get coffee
  * Wears a dark brown leotard with white spots



 

Emile Picani

  * 24 years old
  * acrobalance, hypnotism, flying trapeze
  * Does acrobatics at the end of the show with everyone else
  * Married to Remy for about four and a half years
  * Everyone goes to him for help with issues
  * He’s easy to talk to and great at giving advice
  * He gets kinda annoyed that Remy falls asleep during practice
  * But since Remy is perfect during performances, he lets it go
  * It’s just that he needs more practice than Remy does and it’s hard to practice when your partner is sleeping
  * Patton helps out and substitutes for Remy when he falls asleep
  * Wears a light brown leotard with black spots



 

  * Remy and Emile met in college
  * Remy was pursuing a degree in climate studies, but dropped out due to financial issues
  * Emile has a PhD in psychology, but chose to join Sanders Shows because Remy wanted to




	9. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a timeline of the major events in my au

Timeline:

  * January 15th, 1987: Patton is born
  * April 24th, 1989: Thomas is born
  * November 3rd, 1991: Logan is born
  * January 16th, 1993: Remy is born
  * December 16th, 1993: Emile is born
  * February 3rd, 2000: Dolos is born
  * June 4th, 2002: Roman is born
  * December 19th, 2002: Virgil is born
  * April 23rd, 2009: Patton(22) joined Vine
  * April 14th, 2011: Thomas(21; almost 22) joined Vine
  * May 2nd, 2012: Logan(20) joined Vine
  * July 20th, 2014: Remy(21) and Emile(20) get married
  * September 27th, 2015: Roman(13) joined Vine
  * October 19th, 2016: Thomas(27), Patton(29), Logan(24) and Roman(14) leave Vine and start Sanders Shows
  * January 9th, 2017: Remy(23) and Emile(23) join Sanders Shows
  * January 17th, 2017: Vine disbands
  * September 21st, 2017: Virgil(14) and Dolos(17)’s mother dies
  * October 4th, 2017: Virgil(14) and Dolos(17) join Sanders Shows
  * Summertime 2018: Time period where most of my stories will take place
    * Patton(31), Thomas(29), Logan(27), Remy(25), Emile(24), Dolos(18), Roman(16), Virgil(15)




	10. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Thomas Sanders amino, I did a q&a on Sanders Sides. Here is the questions that were asked and my answers.

 

_What inspired you to make the au?_

Most people expect the answer to be The Greatest Showman because it’s the most recent popular movie involving circuses. But I hadn’t watched the movie until after I started my au. Where my real inspiration came from was my dad’s friend. She teaches an aerial silks class. I have wanted to do aerial dancing since I was little and she reminded me of that dream. At some point I was like, ya know what, what if Virgil did aerial dancing. And I have been learning fire dancing for several years and I thought, what if Roman did fire dancing. So I sat down and came up with my circus au.

_Who’s your favorite?_

Virgil. I relate to Virgil so much and he’s my favorite. In all the aus I have planned, he’s typically the one in center of them. That’s why I gave him aerial dancing.

_Did Virgil have to be trained to get the lyra?_

Yes. He knew some basic moves from when he was little and he tried out gymnastics. He also watched the aerial dancers from Vine so he was relatively familiar with the moves. He was a pretty fast learner.

_Why did Virgil get lyra?_

When he joined, he got off on the wrong foot with Roman. They started a mini rivalry and Dolos took advantage of this. He lied to Virgil saying Roman was scared of heights so he would never do lyra, aerial silks, or any other aerial dancing. Virgil wanted to one up Roman by doing the acts he was supposedly too scared to do himself.

I also just really love the idea of Virgil doing aerial dancing. It’s something I’ve always wanted to do and I just randomly thought, what if Virgil did it? And fell in love with the idea.

_Can Luis(character from Titantic skit) be a clown who entertains kids before and after shows?_

Sure. I don’t see why not. I’ll probably never write a fanfic based on them though since we don’t know a whole lot about their character. I may just make them have a cameo or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the next story for the series, but I was gone for a week visiting my family and they don't have great wifi. I also have a slight writer's block


	11. Important Announcement

I leave for boot camp tomorrow(6/24)- well the hotel tomorrow and actually Tuesday(6/26) I fly out. I will have access to my phone if the platoon has “good behavior”, but during those times I will be contacting my family and friends. So this blog will be on hiatus. Boot camp should end late August/early September and then I will go to a.i.t.(advanced individual training). There I will have more time to work on Sanders Shows and will be able to have my laptop. I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but I’m sure y’all understand. I’ll post a memo when I come back and begin to work on this au. Please be patient! I’ll work hard upon my return!!!


End file.
